


coffee and nicotine

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Frank is so addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee and nicotine

Gerard loves coffee. He really, really does. He loves the bitterness and the sweetness of the musky beans and he loves the scalding temperature and the way it tastes with a cigarette and the swirling, vaporous steam that comes off the top and he especially loves the caffeine. The way it wrenches open his heavy eyelids and chases away the terrors. Gerard loves coffee, that is certain. So is it really so hard to understand why the moment he met Frank, who was small enough to fit inside your pocket, and soft enough to snuggle under your chin, and also happened to be the barista of the coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Ferdinand, where Gerard went every evening for a cup of coffee after work, that Gerard fell head over heels in love. Is It so hard to understand why Gerard, who was so shy that he hid behind his bright scarlet hair whenever he had to order, was so enamored by Frank's easy smiles and mischievous personality. Is it so hard to understand how the artist side of Gerard was so entranced by the swirling ink that decorated Frank's arms and neck. Is it is hard to understand why Gerard was so addicted to the way Frank tasted, lips and tongue that Gerard was sure was made of some type of heroin because he was so completely obsessed with the familiar taste of coffee and cigarettes that was in Frank's kisses. Is it so hard to understand why Gerard couldn't live without Frank, whose kisses of caffeine and passion of nicotine left Gerard gasping for breath and unafraid of the night terrors that had faded the moment Frank's coffee touched lips pressed against Gerard's. After all that, is it really so hard to understand why? He adores coffee. He really, really does. But even more, Gerard loves Frank. He really, truly does.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published thingy.


End file.
